Nadolig Rhad
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. This is yet another installment in the “Teenager Series” and is a bit of a sequel to “Neroon’s Miracle”. This was also written as an answer to the 2006 Delusions Advent Challenge.


Title: _Nadolig __Rhad_

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon

Story Type: Seasonal Drama

Rating:T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Brothers. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: Very AU, not beta read, slash, mpreg (implied)

Spoilers: You name it; it's in the series.

Summary: This is yet another installment in the "Teenager Series" and is a bit of a sequel to "Neroon's Miracle".

Author's Notes: One Earth year equals 0.74 Minbari cycles. The information on Welsh Christmas Customs was found at the Amgueddfa Cymru – National Musem Wales website at: www.museumwales.ac.uk/en/home/. Also, the Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary. The title of the story is Welsh for "Christmas Blessing" as per "A Welsh Course".

* * *

_Nadolig Rhad_

The ancient stone church had been beautifully decorated with bows of holly and other evergreens. Sprigs of mistletoe wrapped in golden and red bows festooned both the ends of the ancient wooden pews and the Altar. The multitudes of candles that the parishioners had brought with them during their pre-dawn procession to the church bathed the cozy little church in a warm, golden light.

And in this hallowed place, Neroon stood still, supporting his still recuperating spouse as they listened to the sweet sounds of the Holiday. It was early Christmas morning and the two old Warriors, Minbari and Human, were both entranced by the music of the choirs. This was the _Plygain Service_ and Father Llywellyn held to the Old Traditions. Therefore, these choirs were all male acapella choirs and their son, William, was leading this particular one. Both men were smiling while they listened to the ancient hymns, proud of their son both for his skill in the ancient Welsh and for his innate gift; a sweet tenor that was known to make the ladies, young and old alike, of the village weep.

Neroon chuckled lightly, meeting his beloved's amused and knowing eyes. That voice had been quite the surprise. Neither man could figure where William had gotten his singing voice from since neither of them, nor any family in living memory for that matter, could "carry a tune in a bucket" as it were. Both men had used their respective "attempts" at singing anything as a way to get rid of unwanted interlopers and/or to torture victims of their ire and had been repeatedly told that no one of either of their lines should ever attempt it.

Neroon chuckled again and silently said a heart-felt prayer of thanksgiving to the Lord for the continuation of his family. His _mala_ (spouse) was alive and recuperating well, if as slowly as Steven had predicted, from his battle with cancer. Neroon shivered as the memories came flooding back. Thrice now he had almost lost the other half of his soul, the first time as Marcus brought their son into this world. Then again this past Standard year as he fought that hellish disease, and finally when that fool of a Wind Sword had Challenged Marcus's fitness to lead the Caste. Again Neroon thanked God for Marcus's life and for that of their son's.

And their son; their still too young son was a man grown now in the eyes of both the Caste and Humanity. William was also a fully blooded Warrior now, as the ancient Celtic Warrior's braids – braids that Father Llywellyn and all of the village Elders has insisted on after that terrible ordeal had been concluded – of his Human blood and the black uniform of Minbari blood attested to. Neroon felt an up swell of pride as he looked at his son. His son the Warrior! His heir, the peacemaker! His heir, the one to earn the ancient human title of Knight of the Realm!

But most importantly, William was STILL ALIVE! Nineteen Standard years of age this day, and William Durhann Steven Cole had already fought, and won, a _den'shah_ (duel to the death) Challenge in Marcus's name. Nineteen Standard years old this day and the young man now stood _Shai Betri_ (Champion) to his Human father, the _Shai Alyt_ (Caste Leader) of the Minbari Warrior Caste. Nineteen Standard years of age and William and his best friend, Second and not to mention named heir to the position of _Entil'Zha_ (Ranger Leader), David Sheridan, were more of a bridge between the Minbari and Humanity than Delenn ever was or ever could be!

Neroon's thought took a dark turn and he shuddered at the memory of how close he'd come to losing his boy. If it weren't such a Holy day, the Warrior would have cursed his Caste and race – again – for their closed mindedness and shear unwillingness to change with the times. Why had even the Star Riders and Moon Shields insisted on that barbaric stupidity?

Well, the Star Riders he could somehow understand. He was in no way a favored son by any means and they blamed Marcus for his so-called "betrayal" of the Clan's ways. But the normally reasonable Moon Shields? Couldn't they see that the mind of a War Leader was more important that his ability to physically fight?

Neroon forcefully swallowed down his wrath at the vultures that had tried to end his beloved's life so soon after his release from the Clinic. What had been even worse than this latest betrayal by his blood family and those he thought were still respected colleagues if not friends was the fact that even as the Leader of the Minbari, Neroon still had had no power to stop it! All that he had been able to do was stand back, worry and watch the events unfold!

Marcus's slight nudge brought Neroon out of his morbid thoughts. "You're scowling again, love. I know you're thinking about the Challenge again. It's over, love, and you have to put it behind you. We're fine, my husband, and you have remember that," Marcus whispered.

Neroon sighed before saying, "It is only by the grace of God that you can say that, beloved. Had anything at all gone wrong…" Neroon shuddered and left the statement unfinished. "This stupidity cannot be left to go on. Our family's near miss aside, as I look into the future, I see the Federation losing many good leaders to shear vindictiveness if this ancient and foolish law is left in play. We weaken ourselves by not seeing that the mental acuity of our leaders is more important than their physical prowess."

Marcus nodded at the truth of the statement. "You're right, and at the next session of the full Councils, both Grey and Clan, you can do something about it, but not now. Today is Christmas day, my husband, and today you will not work! It is the Lord's day and the day for family," Marcus scolded his workaholic mate.

Neroon smiled at his soul mate. "As always, you are right, my heart," he replied as both he and Marcus turned their attention back to the choirs.

Neroon and Marcus, along with the rest of the parish, were again immersed in the Service. Somehow, even though Neroon was both a convert and an alien, this was where he felt most spiritually at home. He had never had any patience for the Minbari Religious Caste or for any of their "claptrap". Yet here, in this ancient Catholic Church and with his Human husband and their son, the Warrior felt as if he'd finally reached the end of his wandering spirit's journey.

Neroon felt as if he had finally found where his true place in the order of things was. It was as a believer in The Risen Christ. It was as the husband of Marcus Cole and the father of William Cole. And, by some insane wonder, as the acknowledged Head of the Family Cole, the _Pennau Teuluoedd, _as the Father would say. Neroon was still amazed that his comment, well, his rather virulent comment, to rather being known as a Cole than a Star Rider after the Challenge fiasco would be taken so literally. And he was even more amazed that Marcus had so easily acknowledged him the head of their family, though as the true Cole Patriarch, the honor was his. Well, at least in human eyes. The Warrior again thanked God for all that he had been blessed with.

The End


End file.
